


Beach Time Fun

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, lady lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim and Reader go to the beach and Porrim finally makes her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Time Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request but I can remember from whom. Sorry!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Your cheeks dusted pink as your flush crush Porrim Maryam led you down the boardwalk to the open beach. You never really went to the beach because you burned easily, and Porrim said she did too. But she managed to get you to agree to go only with the promise that she would bring you some sunscreen. You guessed playing on the beach wouldn't be so bad as long as you avoided looking right at the curvy Maryam. But that was easier said than done. With her pulling you along it was hard to NOT look at her, as she was right in front of you. And you had to keep your eyes ahead if you wanted to avoid tripping and looking like a huge dork.  
  
You stepped onto the uneven sandy beach and immediately felt the warm sand seep its way into your flip-flops. You struggled to keep up with the troll's longer strides as she led you to a more secluded section of the beach, far from the annoying children and horny teenagers. You guessed Porrim wanted to relax in peace without having to hear the wail of a child or a lame come on every five seconds. You couldn't blame her, you reasoned it must be hard to be so gorgeous. Men and women alike seemed to fall at her perfectly pedicured feet, ready and willing to give their hearts. You were one of the saps but you knew better than to think you had any chance. Porrim was leagues ahead of you and you assumed the only reason she hung out with you at all was because she perhaps saw you as a less attractive friend.   
  
'Yeah, every goddess needs a mortal friend to worship them.' Your thoughts were sullen and you sighed, unknowingly gaining Porrim's attention. She looked back and saw you gazing at the waves with a little frown on your face. Porrim frowned in response. She didn't like seeing you sad, it ruined your lovely face. So once you were both suitably alone Porrim spread a large beach towel out and pulled some sunscreen from her beach bag. She gave it to you and you were seconds from opening it and putting it on your arms when Porrim stopped you. She smirked coyly and asked if you'd be so kind as to get her back, since she couldn't reach that area herself. You gulped and forced down the blush that was growing on your face while nodding weakly.   
  
Porrim slipped her see through jade colored coat off to reveal her solid black bikini that had sections of sheer black to add to the risk factor. She got down on the blanket and you shakily followed, kneeling next to her. Porrim gave you a smile before she laid her chin on her arms. You took a deep calming breath and decided to just get it over with quickly so you wouldn't have a chance to do anything stupid. So with hurried hands you squirted some of the white goop into your palm and started working across the troll's bare shoulders. Then you moved on to the middle and lower parts of her back. And you were about to try and get some under her bikini strap when you froze. You watched, face redder than a tomato, as Porrim easily opened the back that was keeping the bikini top on her body. You licked your lips as the straps slid down to reveal her now fully bare back. You felt silly suddenly when you realized what a huge difference a single tiny strap could make. You idly traced her back tattoos with your eyes before looking away.  
  
A tad embarrassed you speedily finished covering Porrim's back in sunscreen. "O-okay! You're all set Porrim!" The aforementioned held her top against her chest as she got up, you made sure to look anywhere else as she got up and tied the clasp back into place. But once she was done she pulled you towards the blanket. Curious, you asked her what she was doing and she only smiled and said that she was going to return the favor. Blushing like mad you stumbled over your words trying to tell her she didn't have to. But the lady troll was having none of your excuses and deftly maneuvered you into the same laying position she'd been in earlier. You buried your cherry red face into your crossed arms and prayed for something to distract Porrim away from you. But your prayers went unanswered.  
  
You gasped and jumped when the first dollop of the cold sunscreen hit your warm back. Porrim chuckled, making your blush worsen, and apologized. But she said it would warm up soon. You were tense as a board at first, it felt unnerving and strange to have Porrim of all people touching you. But after a few minutes of her hands rubbing up and down your back and sides you felt yourself relaxing almost against your will. You sighed pleasantly and missed Porrim's fanged grin. She put a little more pressure into her touches, like a massage, and you groaned when you felt yourself loosening even more. You were in such a state that you didn't even notice when the troll unclipped your swimsuit top, revealing all of your skin to her.   
  
But your eyes snapped open, but when had they closed, when you felt her cool fingers rub teasingly up your sides, very close to the sides of your breasts. And your complexion reddened once more when you felt her breath on your ear, you hadn't even heard her shift closer. But her words were like fire and you gulped from the implications. You dearly hoped this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Would you like me to get your front (___) darling~?"   
  
You gulped but steeled your nerves so you could answer her.  
  
"....Yes Porrim."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
